


I Hate You, I Love You

by WolfMeister



Series: Parksborn One-Shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Harry is Green Goblin, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, background oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Harry thinks Spider-Man killed his dad and then finds out that his best friend and crush is Spider-Man(wow what a shitty summary)
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556629
Kudos: 90





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> God I am so weak for Parksborn
> 
> Also i had no idea for a title

“I didn’t kill your father!” Spider-Man shouts as Harry continues to swoop and dive around him, tossing pumpkin bombs carelessly.

“Stop lying!” Harry yells. Peter grimaces under the mask at the pain and anger in his best friend’s voice. The blades on Harry’s glider extend as he dives toward Peter. Spider-Man flips out of the way. “Why aren’t you fighting back? Huh, murderer?”

“Because I’m not a murderer and I don’t want to hurt you, Harry!”

“You didn’t have a problem hurting my dad!”

Peter stops on a roof away from Harry. He holds his arms out. “Let me just explain, please.”

Harry laughs bitterly. He leaps deftly off his glider and knocks Spidey down onto his back. Harry pins him to the roof and scowls. “Why should I? You’re just going to lie to me.” His arm presses down against Spider-Man’s neck and Peter realizes what he needs to do.

“Harry, please, just…” Peter reaches up slowly, grabbing the top of his mask and pulling it off. He feels Harry’s limbs go limp as his mouth drops open. “I didn’t kill him, he’s still alive. Harry, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Harry bolts up as if shocked. “Peter…? But...no, no no no,” Harry mutters, gripping his head. He jumps back onto his glider and flies off.

Peter pulls his mask back over his face before slowly standing up. He can feel a bruise blooming over his left eye and knows he’ll be sore tomorrow. He shakes his head and swings in the same direction Harry went. He lands in the alley next to the Oscorp apartment building. Peter finds his duffel bag and quickly changes before heading up to the penthouse. He knocks on the door.

“Go away,” Harry’s voice responds, rasping and shaky. “I know it’s you, Peter, go away.”

“Harry, just let me talk to you,” Peter responds. “I can stand out here in the hallway all day. Harry I wanna see you.” Peter hears rustling on the other side of the door before the door is cracked open.

Harry stares at Peter, eyes red and slightly swollen. He reeks of alcohol. “What?”

“Can I come in? We need to talk.”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “You think?” He doesn’t move.

“So, can I come in?” Peter asks. Harry looks down at the floor and nods before moving out of the way and opening the door fully. Peter enters the penthouse and closes the door behind him. He immediately sees the glass bottles strewn across the floor, some broken, and Harry’s goblin suit making a trail from the window to the couch. Harry kicks a bottle across the floor and slouches onto the couch. Peter sits next to him. “How much have you had to drink in the last thirty minutes?”

Harry gestures around the floor. “A lot.”

Peter bites his lip. “Harry, I didn’t kill your dad, he tried to kill me and failed and ended up stabbing himself,” Peter starts to explain. “He’s still alive, I fought him last night.” Harry tilts his head backward and sighs. “I wanted to tell you I’m Spider-Man for a long time, but I needed to make sure you were safe and you knowing my identity would put you at risk.”

Harry holds his hand up and Peter shuts his mouth. Harry tilts his head and looks at Peter, eyes roaming his face. Harry leans toward him, hand moving to cup Peter’s cheek. He sloppily presses his lips against Peter’s, the taste of cheap beer lingering on Harry’s lips. Peter can’t help but kiss back, but he quickly and gently pushes Harry away. Harry frowns. Peter’s eyes lock onto the neck of Harry’s wrinkled shirt.

“You’re drunk, Harry,” Peter says. His hand curls into Harry’s shirt.

“Not. Just buzzed,” Harry responds, words starting to slur.

“Harry, you...you _hate_ me.”

“I don’t.”

“You hate Spider-Man, I’m Spider-Man.”

“You’re Spider-Man so I don’t hate Spider-Man,” Harry retorts. “Because I love you, Pete.” Peter opens his mouth to respond, but no words come out. “What? I made you speechless, Pete?” He leans into Peter’s space again. “Do you love me back?”

“Harry,” Peter whispers. “You aren’t thinking clearly.”

“I love you, Peter. I don’t know if I’m thinking clearly, but I’ve loved you for so long. I know I love you.”

Peter feels his chest tighten with each time Harry says those words. “Harry, I-I think I’m just gonna go home.” Peter stands up and takes a step toward the door.

“Peter, don’t leave me,” Harry pleads, gripping weakly at Peter’s sleeve. “I don’t care that you’re Spider-Man. I’m so, so sorry for hurting you, I didn’t mean to. Let me take care of that bruise, let me make you dinner.”

Peter kneels in front of Harry. “You really aren’t thinking clearly, huh? I want you to tell me everything again when you’re _sober,_ okay? I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“I’ve already done things I regret, Pete. I’ve _hurt_ you. There are bruises on your face from me. I was going to _kill_ you.”

“You didn’t know it was me,” Peter says shaking his head. “Now you do.”

Harry hangs his head. “Just...keep me company tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay, Harry.” Peter sits back down on the couch and turns the television on to something stupid and mindless. Harry quickly falls asleep, leaning heavily on Peter. Peter turns the TV off and dozes off soon after.

\--

Peter awakes to the sound of his phone ringing. He groans and fishes it out of his pocket, trying not to jostle Harry’s sleeping form on top of him. “Yeah?” he answers.

“You’re late, Parker,” Dr. Octavius’ voice answers him. “Just calling to make sure everything is alright.”

“Oh, shit, yeah sorry,” Peter responds. “I got held up last night, I might not be able to come in for another hour or so, I’m sorry.”

“No need to worry, Peter,” Octavius says, “Maisy’s here, we can handle most of today’s work together. However, we were planning on testing out the arms later today, if you could be here by then.”

“Sure thing, Doctor Octavius,” Peter says. Harry stirs and mumbles something. “I have to go now, but I’ll keep you updated.”

“Okay, Peter, take it easy.”

“You too.” Peter hangs up. “Harry? You up?”

“Ugh, my head hurts,” Harry responds. “Who were you talking to?”

“Doctor Octavius,” Peter replies. He stays silent for a moment. “Do you remember last night?”

Harry shifts and props himself up on Peter’s chest. His ginger hair is mussed and there are heavy bags under his green eyes. “Yeah, of course. I love you, and I meant it.”

Peter’s heart stutters. “And that you don’t care that I’m Spider-Man.”

Harry looks to the side. “Okay, well that’s not true. Of _course_ I care. But I mostly care that you didn’t tell me until I almost killed you, Pete.”

“I wanted to keep you safe, Har.”

“Yeah? Even though my dad’s the fucking Green Goblin? There’s no way I can be safe with him. Peter, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“No, it does, just...okay so your dad knows that I’m Spidey, he’s known for a while. He wants to hurt me as much as he can, and if you knew then he would use you against me, but since you didn’t know and you hate Spider-Man, then I guess he figured that you hating me would hurt me more.” Peter laughs. “He was right.”

Harry stares at him. “Okay, that does make sense,” he relents. His eyes flicker down to Peter’s lips. Peter swallows. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Are you sure you don’t hate me?”

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs. “Peter, I don’t think I could hate you if I really wanted to.” Peter frowns. “I don’t like Spider-Man, but I can get past that. You’ve always been so much more important to me than Spidey. Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah,” Peter replies. Harry leans down and kisses him. Peter lets his lips move slowly against Harry’s.

Harry pulls away and leans his forehead against Peter’s. “I really love you. You’re amazing, Pete.”

Peter’s face heats up. “You’re sweet, Har.”

“Even though I tried to kill you?”

“Like I said, you didn’t know it was me. And you thought I killed your dad.”

Harry frowns. “I’m so sorry, Peter.”

Peter reaches up and rests his hand on Harry’s cheek. “It’s okay, Harry, I forgive you,” Peter tells him, voice soft. “I love you too.” Harry’s face breaks into a smile and Peter’s heart is filled with overwhelming joy.

Harry buries his face in Peter’s neck. “Oh shit, are you late for work?”

“Yeah, very,” Peter responds with a laugh.

“God, I’m sorry,” Harry says. “I’ll get off you so you can go to work and hopefully not get fired.”

“It’s okay, I can stay with you for a bit longer,” Peter says.

Harry props himself up again. “Peter.”

“Octavius said it’s okay, not a big deal. I want to spend more time with you because I’m usually not able to.”

“Because you’re Spider-Man,” Harry says, face dawning with realization. “That makes so much sense, I thought you kept ditching me because you didn’t like me anymore.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to make you think that. I’m not gonna stop liking you anytime soon. I love you.”

Harry pecks Peter’s lips. “Love you too, Pete. How much longer can you stay?”

“As much time as I can with my boyfriend, if uh, you’re okay with me calling you that.”

“I suppose I can be okay with that if I can call you my boyfriend too.”

Peter smirks. “Give me another kiss and you can.” Harry smiles back and does just that.


End file.
